Computers have a variety of input devices among which keyboard is the most common and basic one. By depressing the keys of the keyboard, the characters/marks represented by the keys are entered. Conventionally, the characters/marks that the keys represent for are printed on the keys which after a long term operation will gradually fade and become unidentifiable due to being constantly contacted and rubbed by computer users' fingers. Thus, etching, especially laser etching, is adapted to form the characters/marks on the keys of the keyboard which provides a more durable service life of the keys.
The laser etching apparatus, which is generally computer or micro-processor based, generally comprises a base on which a machine frame is fixed. A laser and a keyboard tray are provided on the machine frame to be opposite to and spaced from each other. A "blank" keyboard which, as used herein, is intended to indicate a keyboard having keys that have not yet been laser-etched is manually positioned on the keyboard tray which is in general located on the bottom of the machine frame. The operator may then control the laser to perform laser etching operation on the keys of the keyboard on the keyboard tray. The etched keyboard is then manually removed out of the keyboard tray. This completes the etching operation of one keyboard. This is quite in-efficient. Further, besides moving and positioning the keyboard, the operator has to watch the etching operation on the keys and to properly set operation parameters of the etching apparatus. This is inconvenient and ineffective. Once the etching operation is completed, the operator has to manually take it out of the keyboard tray and to position a new blank keyboard into the keyboard tray.
Due to so much labor needed in the keyboard etching operation using the conventional etching apparatus, it is very costly and time-consuming. Further, since the operator has to stay in the proximity of laser etching apparatus during the etching operation, damages to the operator's body are frequently known.
It is thus desirable to provide a keyboard etching apparatus which is capable to carry out the etching operation in a fully automatic manner so as to overcome the above discussed problems encountered in the prior art keyboard etching apparatus.